


Starfire's Secret

by writeprodigiously



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: Starfire had done a praiseworthy job of keeping her alien tentadick and monthly heats a secret - but the addition of Terra to the Titans throws all her plans into disarrayCommission for kinkynokyoukai





	

Starfire, the Titans’ resident bubbly alien, had always considered herself a very open person. She loved her friends dearly, and there was nothing that she kept secret from them.

 

Well… almost nothing.

 

Starfire did have two very big secrets. The first was her intense monthly heats that left her debilitatingly aroused and able to think of little else but breeding. The second, her massive and prehensile alien tentacle-dick.

 

She was well-aware that human females had neither of these, and she had decided from the start to keep these a secret from her friends and teammates for fear of them shunning and rejecting her, something that she would not be able to live with.

 

She reflected on this as she masturbated furiously in her room, the large room stinking with the musk of her alien cum. She had done a praiseworthy job of keeping her secret so far by sequestering herself in her room in the Tower during her estrous cycles. It helped that, for the longest time, there was only one potential mate for her to avoid - the beautiful gray goth girl, Raven. It was difficult to resist her, yes, but she only had to focus her attention on avoiding one young and fertile potential mate.

 

Recently, however, Terra had joined the ranks of the Titans and thrown all of Starfire’s plans into disarray. Now there were two breedable females in the ranks of the team, and Starfire was having more trouble than she cared to admit avoiding ravishing either or both of the young women.

 

Starfire came for the second time that evening, in the height of her monthly heat, imagining breeding the two women in luscious, enticing detail. She was about to start her third round, repeated masturbation being the only way she had found to control her lust, when she realized that it wasn’t going to be enough - not tonight, and possibly never again. She needed to feel her writhing tentadick inside a fertile human female, pumping wave after wave of genetic material into the woman’s womb.

 

Starfire had no choice, she decided. She was about to do something awful, but there was no way around it. She got on the Tower intercom, paging Raven’s room.

 

“Friend Raven?” the alien redhead said, attempting to keep her voice steady. “Are you there?”

 

It took a moment, during which Starfire had an internal battle, clashing emotions going up against each other, but it was all resolved when Raven’s deep, unbearably sexy voice cut through the speakers in her room. “Yes, Star?”

 

“I was wondering if you could come by my room when you have some free time,” she said, coming up with a lie even as she was talking. “My mind is far too busy right now, and I could use some help… some help meditating.”

 

Another moment passed, then “Yeah, sure,” Raven responded. Starfire let out a sigh of relief as she continued. “I can give you a few pointers. I’ll be right down.”

 

The intercom cut off then, and Starfire’s mind raced as she figured out what to do next. She picked up her recently-discarded panties, completely soaked with precum, and balled them up in her hands. She pulled her skirt back down, hiding her throbbing cock, and she waited.

 

She felt terrible for what she was about to do, but she had no choice in the matter, if she didn’t breed  _ somebody _ this night she was going to explode with need. And it had to be Raven, it couldn’t be Terra. Starfire had known Raven for years, and there was a chance, however slim, that she would be able to forgive Starfire for the transgression that was about to occur.

 

Raven knocked on Starfire’s door, and Starfire hid the panties behind her back, saying “Come in!”

 

Raven entered, the door closing automatically behind her, and her eyes widened as the stench of lust and cum hit her in one powerful wave. She knew that something was amiss, and Starfire had to act fast. She darted towards the goth girl, dressed in her usual all-revealing leotard that left Starfire’s mouth watering on the best of days, and effortlessly grabbed both of her wrists with one hand. With the other she jammed the precum-soaked panties into Raven’s mouth, gagging her and preventing the gray girl from casting any spells to defend herself.

 

“I am sorry about this, friend Raven.” Starfire said as she pushed her over to the bed. “But I have no choice.”

 

Raven tried to struggle, tried to speak, but the gag and Starfire’s superior strength easily bested her. The redhead easily pushed her down onto the bed, clambering on top of her and pinning both of Raven’s hands to the bed with her own. Meanwhile her alien cock slipped out from under her skirt, pushing it up and out of the way, leaking copious amounts of precum. The prehensile dick then pushed aside the base of Raven’s dark leotard, getting its first taste of Raven’s warm, wet, breedable pussy. She slathered Raven’s entrance with precum, not wanting to hurt the poor woman - she was one of her closest friends after all.

 

All of Starfire’s remorse disappeared as her cock thrust deep inside Raven’s unshaven pussy, her entire body awash with relief at the sensation of a real live pussy. She knew that she ought to feel bad about this still, but she was incapable of feeling anything but pure, needy pleasure.

 

But then, something completely unexpected happened.

 

Raven stopped struggling.

 

Instead of fighting back against Starfire’s ministrations, the gray girl relaxed, sinking into the bed and moaning through the improvised gag.

 

This only urged Starfire on further, and she began to thrust shallowly, slowly picking up speed. Meanwhile Raven’s pussy flooded with Raven’s own juices, betraying at least a certain level of arousal at what was happening.

 

It was not long before Starfire was on the verge of orgasm, and she moaned her apology even as she gave Raven one final thrust and flooded her pussy with highly virile alien genetic material.

 

Starfire collapsed on top of the girl, picking herself up after a minute.

 

Raven finally managed to push the panties out of her mouth with her tongue and Starfire recoiled, apologizing profusely and trying to explain, but instead of casting a spell and smiting the redhead, Raven interrupted her, saying “Starfire, I’m not mad.”

 

“You’re… you’re not?” Starfire asked, her voice quavering.

 

“No, I’m not. You’re in heat, aren’t you? How long has this been going on?”

 

“Since I joined the team,” Starfire said, hanging her head.

 

Raven sat up, wrapping Starfire in an unexpected hug. “You should have told me about this before, Star. I could have helped you out before it got to this point.”

 

Starfire started sniffling, clearly on the verge of tears. “I am sorry, friend Raven. I was just scared that you would-”

 

“Push you away?” Raven asked.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Star, look at me. I’m not exactly normal by human standards myself. I understand.” She pulled away, lying back down and continuing “Now, something tells me that one round isn’t enough. Fuck me hard, lover.”

 

Starfire had never expected Raven to call her a lover, and indeed one round was not nearly enough. She climbed back over Raven, kissing her deeply as she tore the base of Raven’s leotard away and plunged inside her once more. Her dick writhed around inside Raven, driving the goth girl wild and causing her to moan loudly into Starfire’s lips. She responded with moans of her own, Raven’s warm, wet pussy feeling so good as to be irresistible.

 

Starfire began to thrust with both her hips and her prehensile cock, gentle but firm as she broke off the kiss and ran her hands all over Raven’s lithe, slim body. Raven was still moaning, and her pussy was getting still wetter as she felt a cock unlike any human’s inside her.

 

It was not long before Raven reached an orgasm of her own, clamping down on Starfire's cock and letting out a shout of pleasure as her legs wrapped around the redhead’s hips, driving the Tamaranian woman deeper inside her.

 

The sensation of the woman who had been the subject of so many of her lust-fueled fantasies cumming all over her cock was enough to drive Starfire over the edge again, letting out a shout of her own sa she flooded Raven’s pussy once more with potent alien cum, hot and gooey and full of sperm.

 

The new lovers went for two more rounds, Raven cumming three more times and Starfire cumming twice, and by this point Raven’s eyes were glazed over with lust and pleasure at being fucked silly by one of her closest friends and her now-lover. She was panting and gasping, her vision beginning to black out as the repeated orgasms and constant fucking threatened to drive her into unconsciousness.

 

Then, just as they were about to go for another round, the door to Starfire’s room opened and Terra walked in.

 

“Is everything alright in here?” the blonde woman asked. She was wearing her usual skintight shorts and navel-exposing shirt. “I was walking by and heard weird noises… oh, my god.”

 

Raven was the first to respond, Starfire having been driven into silence by shock and embarrassment. “Starfire’s in heat... needs to breed,” she murmured, just loud enough for Terra to hear. She then gave up the ghost, slipping into unconsciousness as Terra looked on. But instead of being horrified, Terra was amazed. The cum oozing out of Raven’s gray pussy and from Starfire’s alien cock was a sight to behold, and instead of running away Terra slipped further into the room.

 

“Is what Raven said right, Star? You need to breed?”

 

“Well, y-yes…” Starfire said, slowly recovering from the shock of being walked in on.

 

“Well, it looks like Raven’s out of commission,” said Terra, hopping onto the bed and landing on her back, wriggling out of her tight little shorts. “So how about you come over here and knock me up with that hot alien cock next?

 

“Are-are you sure, friend Terra?” Starfire was shocked. Not one, but both of her potential mates had embraced her heat and throbbing cock with open arms.

 

“Hell yes I’m sure,” said Terra, sitting up and pulling up her shirt to reveal her perky, shapely tits. “But don’t fuck me just yet, I want to see what alien dick tastes like first.”

 

Starfire crawled onto the bed and sat on her legs, her prehensile cock stretching into the air. Terra bent over to put her mouth and hands to it, wrapping both hands around the base of her shaft, squeezing and feeling the tightness and girth and heat of it.

 

She then lowered her mouth to the cock, giving it a long and slow lick up the shaft, savoring the foreign taste of alien dick and cum mixed with Raven’s juices.

 

“Mmm,” said the blonde girl. “You taste amazing, Star.”

 

She then plunged down on the cock with her mouth, taking it deep inside her in one go. There was only so much of it she could take in, but she gave it all she could, suppressing her gag reflex and pushing it into her throat. Her eyes widened as Starfire’s cock began to wiggle around in pleasure inside her throat, but she rolled with the new sensation wonderfully, moaning and fingering herself as she began to bob her head up and down on the dick.

 

Starfire let out a moan of pleasure as Terra serviced her cock with her mouth and hands. This was a night of firsts for her (and the two young women in her bed, the first people on earth to get a sample of Tamaranian girlcock), and Starfire was loving every moment of it - even if it had come as a massive surprise to her.

 

Terra finally pulled free of the cock, gasping for air but wearing a wide smile and still stroking the writhing member with her hands. “I want you to let out the first load all over my face,” Terra said. “I want to feel it splash all over me. Can you do that for me, Star?”

 

“Uh-of course, friend Terra,” Starfire managed to gasp. “I’m already very… very close.”

 

Terra smiled even wider, speeding up her strokes as she positioned her face in the cock’s direct line of fire. “Cum all over me!” she shouted, working the writhing shaft with all her might.

 

It was not long before her wish was fulfilled. Starfire called out “I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” even as the first wave of alien spunk shot out of her dick and splattered all over Terra’s waiting face. She did not let up her stroking in the slightest as wave after wave of cum painted her face and neck, dripping down onto her chest. By the time Starfire’s long orgasm was over Terra was thoroughly covered, and as happy as could be.

 

“Now,” Terra said, leaning back to lie down on the bed, spreading her legs, inviting Starfire closer, “I want you to come breed me.”

 

Starfire’s eyes glinted and her cock stiffened, stretching towards Terra’s open pussy. “With pleasure,” she said, clambering on top of Terra and allowing her prehensile alien dick to plunge immediately inside the woman’s waiting, dripping pussy.

 

Terra’s pussy felt just as good as Raven’s had, and Terra proved just as enthusiastic a partner. While Starfire thrusted and allowed her cock to writhe freely inside her, Terra wrapped her legs around Starfire and drew the alien woman into a deep, cum-coated kiss.

 

It was not long before the thoroughly worked-up Terra achieved her first orgasm of the night, gasping and moaning and clamping down hard on Starfire’s cock. The pulsating tightness of her pussy and the shout of “I’m cumming!” was enough to drive Starfire over the edge herself, and the two came together, Starfire flooding Terra’s pussy with sticky alien cum.

 

Starfire was in the height of her heat, however, and when presented with a new breeding partner cumming twice was not nearly enough. She immediately started thrusting again even as the last of the cum was still shooting out of her cock, the stimulation driving Terra into shotgun orgasms as Starfire began to fuck her again without pause.

 

“Ohmygod,” Terra said, reveling in the feeling of two quick-succession orgasms, something she had never experienced before. “Keep going, Star! Knock me up!”

 

This was all the encouragement Starfire needed, and in short order wave after wave of cum was shooting out of her writhing, pulsating cock once more in time with her moans.

 

The two went until Starfire was finally out of cum and Terra’s pussy was full of cum and fucked raw. The two, exhausted by the intense breeding session, collapsed next to the fucked-into-unconsciousness Raven. All three of them were happily exhausted and covered in cum. Raven and Terra, wombs and pussies stuffed full of Starfire’s highly virile alien seed, were thoroughly and enthusiastically bred.


End file.
